


Heat of the Moment

by MostlyOnline



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/pseuds/MostlyOnline
Summary: Piroco Secret Santa!





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piroco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sons of Winter and Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007780) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> Sorry this was uploaded late! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Piro you're always so cute and supportive, I hope this met your expectations! Happy holidays <3 <3

“Vitalik…” a half-hearted cry called out to him from the bedroom.  Vitaly felt an… odd pulse from his bond that certainly troubled him.  Nonetheless, he dutifully made his way to the bedroom, curiosity and worry churning in his stomach.

“How are you… oh—!” A wall of pheromones hit him as soon as he opened the door.  Well, that was a short-lived mystery.

“Babe… can you check my temperature?” Nobuo sat in their bed cradling his head in one hand while the other shakily pressed into his stomach.

“If you think you’re sick, I’m telling you right now that you’re not,” Vitaly sat next to his mate and gently turned the alpha’s head towards his.  Nobuo’s eyes dilated black almost instantaneously, confirming Vitaly’s suspicions. “You’re in rut,”

Nobuo, too distracted by his beautiful mate’s eyes, took some time to process Vitaly’s words.  “But I’ve been taking the suppressants… it can’t be,”

Vitaly didn’t know how to respond to that.  He knew his mate took his suppressants routinely, even set it as an alert on his phone so he wouldn’t forget, but there was no denying the physical symptoms.

“Fuckkkkkk,” Nobuo sighed as he grabbed his phone off the bedside table and started typing away.

“...What are you doing?”

“Lookin’ for a hotel to stay at till this passes,” Nobuo muttered.  A pang hit Vitaly’s heart seeing his mate’s discomfort.

 

Nobuo was always so good to him.  Always so gentle and patient. Maybe…

"No, you should stay,”

Nobuo shook his head, “This time feels different, babe, I don’t know if I could trust myself not to do something to you,”

It would be painful for a mated alpha to go through his heat alone.  Nobuo was always patient and loving with Vitaly’s unpredictable heats.  Nobuo was trying to leave to accommodate Vitaly’s boundaries. It was the least he could do.

 

“Just this once would be fine… Plus it looks like it’s rapidly approaching, by the time we find somewhere and —“ Vitaly stopped short as he was pulled in and rolled into the pillows.

Nobuo pinned both of the omega’s arms down on the mattress as he hovered over him.  Vitaly didn’t know if it meant to scare him or not, but he couldn’t help being a little interested in the manhandling.

“I… I can’t hurt you.  I would never forgive myself,” Nobuo’s hips stuttered against his thigh, unconsciously seeking friction, “This feels different.  Dangerous. Like I don’t think I could stop once I start,”

The outline of the alpha’s cock was visible through his underwear, a spot of precum soiled the front.  Vitaly licked his lips “I trust you,”

Nobuo moaned, taking Vitaly’s mouth in an unexpected kiss.  “Fuck, baby, don’t say shit like that,” Nobuo palmed the front of his underwear.

“It’s true,” the omega argued, “You’re always so good to me… you would never leave me alone for heats, right?  I should at least return the favor,”

Nobuo let out an airy laugh “If you’re gonna think of it like that then I definitely shouldn’t,”

“I-it’s not just about that!  I also… want to…” Vitaly blushed and glanced away.  Nobuo stilled above him and was quiet for a pregnant pause.

“Are you sure?  Vitalik, I need to hear you say it,”

“I...I want to spend your rut with you,”

“Even though I already warned you?”

“I trust you,”

“Even though I might hurt you?”

“W-we don’t have a safeword for nothing, right?”

“Do you remember it?”

“Red,”

 

“Fuck,” Nobuo dove in for another kiss that was rougher this time.  Vitaly felt Nobuo’s tongue shove it’s way into his mouth, teeth clacking as they sloppily kissed.  His pants were pushed down unexpectedly, catching his panties as well and leaving him exposed. Nobuo moved off, leaving Vitaly gasping for breath as his legs were bent into the air.  

“You’re so wet for me already, baby,” a finger traced the coating of slick around Vitaly’s entrance, making the omega shiver.  Vitaly whined with red cheeks as Nobuo pulled off the rest of his pants and trailed kisses down from his ankle till he was sucking bruises into Vitaly’s inner thighs.  Another rush of slick gushed from his hole.

The omega squeaked as a chaste kiss was placed on his folds.  His legs were pushed away farther as the kisses became kitten licks, which then became broad strokes as Nobuo worked past the tight ring of muscle.  Vitaly whimpered as his legs trembled. He tangled his fingers into his mate’s black hair and pulled in confusing directions. He didn’t know if he wanted it to stop or never, but his actions did not seem to deter the alpha.  

Nobuo was concentrated on slowly slipping in fingers into the omega’s hole to properly stretch him.  Despite his own growing need, he was extra precautions to prepare Vitaly. The omega turned into a rubbery pile of moans and whimpers as Nobuo suffocated between his thighs.  He did say that this was how he wanted to die. So be it.

 

“How do you feel?” Nobuo resurfaced with slick and spit was smeared against his face.  The appearance would have been comical if Vitaly wasn’t currently melted into the sheets.

“Can you take it slow?  Just at first…”

“Of course, babe,” Nobuo wiped his face with bedside tissues and shimmied out of his underwear that had grown sticky with precum.  Vitaly took off his shirt as well and found a comfortable position in the pillows.

 

Nobuo once again slotted himself between Vitaly’s legs.  He carefully inserted two fingers into the omega’s pussy, pumping them slowly to coax out more slick to coat his member.  He leaned forward and touched foreheads with Vitaly. Vitaly was anxious to say the least. His worries melted away as Nobuo kissed him, deep and affectionate.  He almost didn’t feel Nobuo’s cock push into him, nor was he uncomfortable with every thick inch that slid in slowly. Only when Nobuo laid almost completely flushed against him did Vitaly realize that the alpha had bottomed out.

 Vitaly was given space to breathe and relax until he was comfortable.  Nobuo used this time to litter hickies on Vitaly’s neck and collarbone.

“O-okay,” Vitaly crossed his arms over his mate's neck.  His mate affectionately kissed his cheek before he started to move

Nobuo began with minute rolls, pulling out and pushing in gradually.  Vitaly found comfort in the rhythm, especially with kisses sprinkled in between.  Though he hated to admit it, he was still sensitive from Nobuo eating him out and was quickly heading towards climax.

“N-Nobuo, I’m not going to last long,” Vitaly blushed

“Already?  Damn, I must be good,” the alpha teased, “Come whenever you want to, baby,”

As if to edge him closer, Nobuo took one of Vitaly’s nipples into his mouth while the other was groped by his hand.  The alpha sped up his hips at the same time— a combination that had Vitaly moaning loudly.

“Just like that, just like that,” Vitaly dug his nails into the alpha’s back.  The hand that was on his breast moved down to wrap around his cocklet, giving it a few pumps until Vitaly was arching off the bed screaming.

 

His head was spinning as he came down from his orgasm.  Above him, Nobuo had pulled out and had taken himself into his hand.   He jerked off quickly over the omega until he finally came with a deep groan.  White splashed all over Vitaly’s front, some even hitting his chin and covering his tits.  The rest pooled on his stomach in thick ropes that spilled down his waist. Nobuo continued to fuck his hand as he leaned down to rest his head next to Vitaly’s.  Vitaly gently held Nobuo there, whispering sweet nothings with the occasional kiss to the alpha’s temple.

“Better?” Vitaly asked as the last of the alpha’s trembling subsided.  Nobuo laid silently gasping until he responded with a growl.

 

In one swift motion, Vitaly was flipped onto his stomach.  His hips were lifted and legs pushed apart. He tried to find purchase, half panicked at the suddenness of it all.  Vitaly stopped cold as he felt Nobuo’s cock slide against his entrance.

“Tell me if you want to stop.  Now,”

Vitaly looked back and shuddered.  His mate was practically glaring at him, almost if he was irritated with the lack of an immediate response.  Bright, warm eyes were lost to the black holes that had replaced them. It was a different look for Nobuo. At that moment Vitaly could have believed that he was actually a monster or killer.  It was a strange turn on.

Vitaly rested his face down on the mattress and presented his ass in the air “Do it,” he replied

In one swift motion, Nobuo buried his cock back into Vitaly’s cunt.

The omega screamed, feeling too full too fast.  His cry was ignored as Nobuo pistoned his hips fast right out the gate.  There was no buildup. No tenderness.

“W-wait, slow down, ah—” Vitaly moaned as he tried to crawled forward.  This only spurred the alpha on more, gripping a fistful of Vitaly’s hair and pulling back until his throat was completely bared and he was looking up at the ceiling.

“F-fuck, fuck fuck— No—ah,” his failed attempt to get through to his husband, who was so intuned with his needs, increased his anxiety.

A fist wrapped around his cocklet and pumped him in short and fast succession.  Vitaly tried to twist his hips but found that movement was limited in his current position.  His only option seemed to be stay there and take it.

Heat was building in Vitaly’s stomach.  At this rate Nobuo was bound to rip another orgasm out of him.  

“Are you close?” Nobuo asked so suddenly that Vitaly almost missed it

“Nobuo, please!” Vitaly begged but he did not know what for.  The alpha, however, did not take the time to try to decipher what his mate meant.  

The cock in his cunt pushed in deep and stilled.  Vitaly’s head fell back to the mattress with a bounce as the hand holding his hair released.  Nobuo molded to the shape of Vitaly’s back, chin resting on his shoulder near his bond. The hand on his cocklet stayed constant, jerking him off in a building pace that had him on course to finish.

“Come, Vitalik,” Nobuo nipped at his bond, “Come for me,” a kiss to his mark finally sent him over the edge.

Lightning shot down his spine as he came into his mate’s hand.  Nobuo held him through it, getting pleasure from the way his omega spasmed around his cock.  Vitaly’s legs gave out, finally allowed to slip off of Nobuo’s length.

 

The respite was short.

 

Vitaly had no energy to protest as he was flipped onto his back, or when his legs were again pushed apart, nor when Nobuo pushed into his raw pussy.

Pleasure morphed into pain.  He wanted to get away from it somehow but his body was spent.  A weak whimper was all he could manage as the alpha rolled his hips faster.

Nobuo didn’t seem to either hear or care as he left kisses and nips on any area of skin that he could reach.  He latched on harder this time to Vitaly’s chest, drawing another choked off cry from him. Vitaly moaned despite himself but remained lax.  

Vitaly jolted as he felt Nobuo’s knot start to inflate.  He shook himself from his doll-like state “It’s too much!  Nobu— ah, wait, please— ah,” his vision was blurred with tears.  He had never taken Nobuo’s knot outside of heat, he felt his body start to convulse painfully.  The alpha finally acknowledged him.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Nobuo moved off of Vitaly’s chest to look his mate in the eyes, “I’m almost there… please,” he begged sweetly (as if he wasn’t balls deep in him).  

Vitaly didn’t know if he could.  But when Nobuo looked at him like that, he was reminded of how much he loved him.  Trusted him. Wanted to do good by him.

 

“... Kiss me,”

Nobuo smiled and obliged.  

The omega’s knees were pushed to his chest.  Nobuo swallowed each of Vitaly’s moans as he fucked deeper into him.  Nobuo pumped his hips faster as he bit and sucked at Vitaly’s swollen red lips.  The omega was almost completely slack-jawed in exhaustion as Nobuo continued to use his body for pleasure.  

“So good baby, so fucking tight and wet for me,” Nobuo babbled as his climax approached, “Gonna fill you up.  F-fuck,”

Vitaly sobbed as Nobuo knotted him.  A fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks as his overstimulated pussy was stretched impossibly wide.  Nobuo’s hips twitched, continuing to fuck his knot deeper into Vitaly with every release of cum into his thoroughly fucked out cunt.

Euphoria flowed through the bond as the two of them finally collapsed fully into the bed.  Vitaly welcomed sleep, still connected to his mate who held him close.

 

——-

 

He hadn’t the slightest clue how long he had been asleep for.  It was light outside and there was no clock in the room… which was not their room but the guest bed.  He was alone in the room, Nobuo probably wanting to give him space when he awoke.

 

“Nobuo?” he called out.  There was a slight feeling of deja vu.

 After a moment, his alpha peaked through the door looking sheepishly.

“H-how are you feeling?” He asked quietly

“Sore,” Vitaly rubbed his back

“Vitalik, baby, I’m so sorry,” Nobuo dropped to the floor and groveled on his knees, “Truly, I am!  I-I really don’t know what came over me! That’s not how I should treat you! Ever! Th-that’s not an excuse b-but,” Nobuo let a sob wrack his body.

“Nobuo,” The alpha looked up with teary eyes

“Come here,” Vitaly opened his arms.  Nobuo scrambled to get up, gently curling into Vitaly’s arms as his sobbing continued.

 

“I’m not mad,” Vitaly reassured, “I know this was not who you are,”

“I-I called the pharmacy and they said that there was a manufacturing issue… I don’t know what though, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Vitaly kissed the top of his head.  Shouldn’t he be the one being comforted? Their roles really were always reversed.  “How long had I been asleep?”

“A day.  I was so worried about you… look, I cleaned you down and washed the sheets… and then stress cleaned the entire apartment.”

“Oh?”  Vitaly hummed, “Maybe this should happen more often,”

“Baaaabe,” Nobuo cried, clutching Vitaly's shirt tighter.

The omega laughed.  

  


As it turned out, Nobuo was not the only alpha affected by the manufacturing error.  A class-action lawsuit comprising of more than a hundred alphas collectively sued the company, who negligently misplaced placebo pills in the packaging.  The settlement effectively bankrupted the company and gave Nobuo a sizable sum that he used to pay for a luxurious trip with Vitaly.

 

They lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
